


BeetleJuice AU Post #4

by girlswillbewomen, th3d3adb0y



Series: BeetleJuice AU [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice (1988) Fusion, Death, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, seriously though this is a smau about death, smau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlswillbewomen/pseuds/girlswillbewomen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Bits of prose for the BeetleJuice SMAU created by @transboyeds and @staniel_uris
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: BeetleJuice AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949674
Kudos: 6





	BeetleJuice AU Post #4

Bev sighed to herself, rubbing a hand across her face before setting her phone down on the kitchen counter. She knew Ben meant well, he just got excited and hadn’t thought about how her past might affect her thoughts on the subject. The last time they had discussed it had been just after they’d moved in and the conversation had gone… well. Things had seemed easier then, like they’d just work themselves out, but after her father’s death in August the oppressive weight of past trauma was hard to escape. 

Her phone buzzed and she checked it, allowing herself a small smile. He felt bad and she knew he wanted to make it up to her, even though it wasn’t necessary. She knew he’d make a great father and there was truly no one she would rather raise a child with, but… She shook her head, trying to clear it, deciding to instead clean up the dining room where Ben’s diorama of the town was currently sitting.  
He had spent the weekend working on it, a passion project which allowed him to truly admire the architecture of Derry or something. She didn’t really get it, but she loved how happy it made him. How in his zone he got when he sat at the table, carefully placing pieces on the board. They needed their table back, though, so it needed to be moved elsewhere and the attic seemed as good a place as any for it, especially since she had taken the other guest bedroom as her studio. 

She unlocked the attic door after some fidgeting with the handle, which seemed to have been stuck, it had obviously not been opened in quite some time. Stepping inside she groped at the wall for a light switch, flicking it on once she found one. The room was almost completely empty but for an old computer sitting on a desk in the corner. Moving closer, she noticed the heavy layer of dust which covered the surface of it, wrinkling her nose. Curious, she wiped it off with her sleeve and hunted for the power switch, curious to see if the dinosaur still worked. After a moment, it began to hum, reminding her of the computer back in her high school which she spent many hours on, yearning to find some peace before she had to head back home to her father. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought and she took a breath before fiddling with the keyboard, prompting a welcome screen to appear. Fortunately, it was unlocked and she was able to access the relic fairly easily. She knew Ben would get a kick out of her find, he loved messing around with old tech. She noticed a familiar icon on the home screen and snorted, clicking it. She hadn’t seen AIM in years, was honestly surprised the app even opened, but it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! SMAU updates are every Tuesday and Thursday


End file.
